Quantum Leap: The Road of the Cons
by Almighty Oracle
Summary: COMPLETED!>>>A RtED fan Fic crossed over with the 1980's show Quantum leap. Dr. Sam Beckett leaps in as Chel and has to find a way to saves Miguel's life. Please Review.
1. Where the chaos Begins

Quantum Leap  
  
a script by The Almighty Oracle aka Guadalupe del Oceano  
  
Based on the 1980's TV show "Quantum Leap" starring Scott Bakula as Dr. Sam Beckett  
  
Rating PG  
  
Summary: Sam once again leaps into another life as before, but due to a power surge in the accelerator, he's leapt into a time much earlier then ever, 1520! That's where the El Dorado part comes in.  
  
Narrator: Theorizing that one could travel through his own time, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Accelerator and vanished. He awoke to find himself trapped in the past. Facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. Hs only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping that each time that his next leap will be the leap home.  
  
Scene 1  
  
(Sam leaps in)  
  
(Sam looks around him. He sees old houses. He looks behind him and sees five men in 16th century armor, armed with muskets and crossbows. Crossbow fires and misses his head. A tall dark-haired man with a long ponytail grabs his arm.)  
  
Tulio: Let's go, They're gaining on us!  
  
Sam: (begins to run with the tall man) Oh, boy.  
  
(Quantum Leap theme begins)  
  
(After theme we see Sam, running with the tall man. Ahead of them is a shorter man with shoulder-length blonde hair. The three duck in to an alley and the armed pursuers run by. Sam is in front of a shop window he looks into a mirror on display. He sees a young Hispanic woman in her early 20's with long black hair staring back at him)  
  
Sam: Hey I'm an Indian.  
  
Tulio: Chel, what are you talking about?  
  
Sam: (looks at Tulio) Uh, nothing I was just muttering to my self.  
  
Tulio: (Looks at Sam strangely) Are you sure you're feeling alright?  
  
Sam: Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.  
  
Miguel: (points to a conjoining alley and speaks out of breath) Tulio why don't you check down there and make sure they didn't turn the block.  
  
(Tulio runs down the other alley cautiously, Miguel turns the corner and looks down the street. Sam stays where he is. Al enters.)  
  
Sam: Al, where the hell have you been? I had people shooting muskets and crossbows at me.  
  
Al: Well that would make sense.  
  
Sam: What do you mean? Where am I ? When am I?  
  
Al: This is the renaissance.  
  
Sam: How could that be? I've never leapt this far back in time before.  
  
Al: Well we never had a power surge before. Somehow the moment you leaped, the accelerator had a power surge and sent you further then usual.  
  
(Tulio and Miguel re-enters)  
  
Tulio: Come on let's go. I think we lost them  
  
Al: Sam I'll meet you later.  
  
(Al exits)  
  
Scene 2  
  
(lights open up to an old house with 2 stories with a blazing fireplace)  
  
Miguel: Boy was that close!  
  
Tulio: You're telling me! (looks to Sam,) Are you alright Chel  
  
Sam: Yeah, Yeah I'm fine  
  
Tulio: Good. Because I swore I saw you talking to yourself back there.  
  
(Miguel begins to cook something over the fireplace. Tulio sits down at a table and takes a large amount of gold out of his pockets and his loaded dice)  
  
Tulio: Well, we got most of it anyway when we made a run for it, I had no idea that those sailors would catch on to our scheme so quickly.  
  
Sam: (picks up a large gold piece) That's a doubloon isn't it?  
  
Tulio: (chuckles) Well it's not candy sweetheart. But I would have never been able to do it without these. (Tulio picks up the dice and rolls them to Sam they land on 7)  
  
Sam: (picks them up and examines them He rolls them a few times each time they land on 7) These dice are loaded.  
  
Miguel: Of course they are Chel, Tulio's had them since before you met him don't you remember?  
  
Tulio: Honey, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should lie down.  
  
Sam: Yeah I think I will. Um good night  
  
(Sam goes upstairs He finds the room with male and female clothes on the floor, he says to himself) This must be the place.  
  
(Sam sits on the bed, Al enters)  
  
Sam: Who are these guys Al?  
  
Al: (types on his handheld keypad hitting it every now and then) These two are con-artists, Miguel is the blonde one with the accent and Tulio has the dark hair. Early last year they disappeared and later came back with a girl named Chel (looks to Sam) That's you. (turns back to keypad) Chel comes from the New World but where exactly I don't know somewhere in Mexico or South America I guess. But I tell you what that Chel is one hot dish! ooh hoo!  
  
Sam: Al stop it! You suppose to be helping me. Now what am I doing here?  
  
Al: (hits keypad) Ziggy doesn't k now  
  
(Sam gives a heavy sigh)  
  
Al: Well I'm sorry Sam but it's hard to trace history back over 500 years. It's going to take Ziggy a little longer.  
  
Sam: Ok you go back and find out more info for me I'll just play along with these guys.  
  
Al: Are you sure you want me to leave? This is a tricky situation?  
  
Sam: Just go! Leave!  
  
(Al exits through quantum accelerator door. Tulio enters)  
  
Tulio: I just got here you want me to leave already?  
  
(Tulio sits next to Sam on bed and puts arm around Sam/Chel)  
  
Tulio: (smiles) you were talking to yourself again weren't you?  
  
Sam: I'm just tired, don't worry about me.  
  
Tulio: (kisses Sam on the cheek) That's my job I have to worry.  
  
(Tulio smiles back at Sam and exits. Sam lays on the bed and falls asleep)  
  
***Author's Note: I really don't know what drug induced me to write this but I think it's pretty funny so far. Please alert me for any errors. I have trouble remebering the details of the show "Quantum Leap"***  
  
Scene 3  
  
(It's early morning, Sam wakes up. Tulio's arm is draped over Sam's shoulders. Sam carefully lifted Tulio's arm and gets off the bed Tulio groans and turns over without waking up)  
  
(Sam gets on one of Chel's dresses and walks downstairs. Miguel is up playing a mandolin quietly.)  
  
Miguel: I'm sorry Chel, did I wake you up?  
  
Sam: No.  
  
Miguel: Well you usually don't get up this early you're like Tulio and wake up late.  
  
Sam: Well, I went to bed early.  
  
(Al enters)  
  
Al: I'll meet you outside.  
  
Sam: (points to door) I'm just going some fresh air.  
  
(Miguel nods. Sam walks out the door Al zaps in outside)  
  
Sam: So, what am I doing here?  
  
Al: (types on keypad) Well it's not good Sam. (Al looks through the window at Miguel and turns back to Sam) Ziggy says that there is an 86% chance that you're here to stop Miguel from getting killed today.  
  
Sam: Why? What happens to him?  
  
Al: (continues to type on handheld keypad) Ziggy says something about...polish brutus?  
  
Sam: What?  
  
Al: (hits keypad and begins to get angry) {sighs in disgust} I'm sorry Sam, Ziggy is still feeling the effects of the power surge I'll have to do more maintenance work. But until then keep your eye on Miguel.  
  
Sam: Fine Al just keep me posted.  
  
(Sam goes back into the house.Al zaps back to the accelorator door)  
  
Miguel: So Chel, feel better?  
  
Sam: Uh yeah much better thanks.  
  
(Tulio groggily comes downstairs with only his pants on.) Miguel are you ready to go?  
  
Miguel: Yep, all set, but don't you think we should get breakfast first?  
  
Tulio: (sighs and grabs his shirt and vest off a chair and puts it on.) We can grab something on the way down, we want to get there early so we can catch all the suckers. ( he gives a sly look to Miguel and laughs)  
  
Miguel: We'll be back Chel.  
  
Sam: (Stammers and tries to think of a reason he should go too) Well...I...uh have to go into town anyway to get some uh....(looks around) Bread. Yeah and some other things.  
  
Tulio: Ok fine, Chel, but be careful. I don't want what happened yesterday to happen today. We were lucky all three of us could get away.  
  
Sam: (smiles) ok I will.  
  
Scene Four  
  
(Spanish marketplace and docks. The time is mid-morning to early afternoon. It's a sunny, bright, and warm day. Sam breaks away from Tulio and Miguel but keeps an eye on the two. Sam non-chalantly goes to the different merchants and looks around. Miguel and Tulio begin to play dice with some sailors on shoreleave.)  
  
(Camra focuses on Sam in foreground with Miguel and Tulio is background. Tulio and Miguel's voices are heard in distance.)  
  
Tulio: Seven!  
  
Miguel: all right!  
  
Sam: (sighs and shakes his head.)  
  
(Al enters)  
  
Sam: Al, did you find anything out?  
  
Al: Well rember that strange phrase that Ziggy kept telling me? It was uh...Polish brutus."  
  
Sam: Yeah but did you find out what it meant?  
  
Al: Just the last word, Ziggy was able to correct. "brutus" was suppose to be "brutality".  
  
Sam: What about the first word? Polish. I don't think any Polish people are going to brutally kill Miguel. It's possible; but I really don't think so.  
  
Al: Me neither, I'm still working on it.  
  
Sam: What about Chel does she have any ideas?  
  
Al: No, She's still taking the technologies of the 20th century.  
  
Sam: Well what am I going to do? No one knows what's going on; not even Ziggy. 


	2. More RtED Quantumy Goodness but not quit...

Al: I'll keep working on it, maybe Chel does have some information that might help us out and doesn't know it. Tulio: (off to side) Chel! Come over here sweetheart. Sam: Coming! (To Al) Ok go back to Chel and ask her questions about Miguel and Tulio's past that might give us a clue; meanwhile I'll stick around them and try to figure out what 'polish' could possibly mean. Al: Alright Sam, be careful (Al Exits) (Sam walks over to Miguel and Tulio and stands by while they continue to play craps.) Tulio: SEVEN! Miguel: All right Partner! Tulio: (grabs gold) Well it's all been very nice to do business with you I hope we can all do this again very soon. Sailor 1: You two, I still think you look awfully familiar. Miguel: Well we have very common faces. (Miguel and Tulio get up to leave Sam follows quickly) (Al enters) (Sam slows down to talk to Al out of Miguel and Tulio's Earshot) Sam: (whispering) Al! It's almost sundown and nothing has happened how can I prevent anything so I can leap out of here if nothing happens? Al: Well Ziggy did take quite a shock during that power surge and you leaping out of here might pose a problem too. Sam: What do you mean? Al: When the accelerator had the power surge it had an extra boost of energy that caused you to leap here. The problem is how are we sure that when you do leap out of here that you won't stay in the 16th century instead of returning to the 20th? Sam: I forgot about that. But isn't there a chance I will just return to the 20th century? Al: (Hits keypad) Not a good one Sam, we will have to compensate for the extra time you leapt and correct it to bring you closer home. And we have to do it at the exact time you leap. Sam: Which no one knows when I'm going to leap now because no one is sure what I'm doing here. Al: If I were you I would still go on the theory of hanging around Miguel because after all the corrections Ziggys made he still says something about protecting him but then again he might be a few days off on the exact date there wasn't exactly good records kept back then. Sam: It's the only thing I have to go on. Try to keep working on it Al. Al: We'll figure out something just keep an eye on Miguel. (Al Hits keypad and exits through accelerator door) (Sam runs off into where he last saw Miguel and Tulio and catches up with them. Tulio puts his arm around Sam/Chel) Tulio: Hey honey wondered where you ran off to. I was getting worried. Sam: Oh don't worry about me. (Miguel Stops in front of wanted poster) Miguel: (smiles and poses in front of the poster) I don't think they got my charming good looks right this time what do you think Tulio? Tulio: (pretends to look close at the poster) Nah looks like you; a smiling drug addict you anyway. Miguel: Hey! Tulio: We better get away from here anyone who walked through this square saw our faces on that poster we better lie low. Chel you run home before us we'll catch up I just don't want you around here at night. Sam: I think it's better if I stayed with you guys. Miguel: I don't know what you're so worried about Tulio, we've seen tons of wanted posters up before and we've never been caught. Tulio: I don't want it to be our first. Miguel: You worry too much Tulio, I'm going to the tavern I'll catch up with you two later tonight well that is if I'm not busy tonight if you know what I mean (purrs seductively to himself) Tulio: Miguel are you crazy the tavern is full of cutthroats who will kill you just to receive reward money. Miguel: I think I'm old enough to take care of myself. (Miguel walks away without saying another word) Tulio: (sighs) One of these days he's going to regret not listening to me. (Yells to Miguel) You hear me? One day you'll regret it! Sam: You go home Tulio maybe I can go talk to him or at least watch out for him. Tulio: I'll be worried about you too you know. Sam: Don't be my face isn't on that poster but yours and Miguel's is. Go home and I'll keep an eye out for Miguel. Tulio: Chel, Please... Sam: I can take care of myself ok? Don't you trust me? Tulio: (laughs) No I never did even in El Dorado remember? Sam: (laughs nervously) oh... um... yeah. (Sam Follows behind Miguel so that Sam isn't seen by Miguel) (Tulio exits) Sam (whispers to himself) El Dorado?  
  
Scene 5 (Alley and Tavern early to mid night the alley is Dark and damp alley cats and rats are running around. Drunken sailors are the passers by. Sam follows Miguel while watching out for himself.) (Camera follows Sam down a dark alley way) Drunk1: Hey sugar why don't you snuggle up with a real man I could make it worth to ya. Sam: Uh no that's ok (Sam walks further) Drunk 2: Well look at this cute little bunny. You look cold darlin I bet I could warm you up. Sam: No thanks I'm fine. (Sam walks Faster) (Sam follows Miguel into a tavern full of the local scum: pirates, wenches, drunks etc..) (Sam goes up to Miguel) Sam: Miguel! I really think we should get out of here. Miguel: Chel? What are you doing here you should be home with Tulio. Sam: I don't feel safe about you being here. Miguel: (smiles) Now you starting to sound like Tulio. Sam: Come on Lets get... Guard 1: I thought I recognized you before! Your Wanted! I saw your face on the poster in the town square. Miguel: Whoops time to go. (Grabs Sam/Chel) (Guard 1 and four other of his men take chase after Miguel and Chel outside the tavern) 


	3. An end to the madness!

Scene 6 (Alley and warehouse/storehouse by docks After Sam and Miguel run quite some ways the end up down by the docks they stop to determine where to go next) Miguel: (out of breath) we have to find Tulio Sam: No that would endanger him too we can't risk it! Miguel: You're right. We've got to hide. Guard 2: (off camera) There they are! (Miguel and Sam duck into a large storehouse) Sam: I can't see anything Miguel: Me neither it's pitch black in here. (The guards enter the storehouse Miguel and Sam hide behind some crates.) Miguel: (whispering) We're outnumbered and we can't see a thing what are we going to do? Sam: I'm trying to think. (Al Enters) Al: Sam we're ready with the accelerator when ever you leap you should go back to the 20th century. Sam: Finally something positive for a change. Al: Oh yeah and we figured out that Polish is Police So it's Police Brutality! Sam: I think we figured that out already! Miguel to Sam: You have an Idea? What? What is it? Sam: No I'm just thinking out loud go over there Miguel see if you can see where they might be coming from. Al: Bad idea Sam they're heading this way. Sam (whispers) you mean you can see them? Al: I'm a hologram Sam I can see this entire room as if it was as clear as day! Sam: Well don't just stand there and do nothing describe the room and where all the guards are I can't see anything! Miguel: Don't yell at me Chel I can't see a thing either! Sam: (sighs) sorry. Al: Sam, about eight feet behind you there is a rope that's connected to a net full of fish that's hanging from the ceiling when I tell you to I want you to unlock the pulley. Sam: Why? Al: So it will fall on those guys chasing you. Haven't you ever seen a cartoon? Just let it go when I tell you. Sam: Fine. Miguel: What are you doing Chel? Sam: You'll see. Al: Just a little bit further...little more... little more.... NOW SAM! (Sam lifts the latch on the pulley and the large net of fish falls on the guards. Not knocking them out but trapping them under the net and the weigh of the fish) Miguel: Yes! Sam: All right! Al: Don't get too excited there are two more. (Miguel walks to the center of the room)  
  
Al: Sam get Miguel, he's heading right to the other two. (Sam gets up and grabs a plank of wood. One of the guards try to sneak up behind Miguel.) Sam: Duck Miguel! (Miguel Ducks and Sam hits one of the guards over the head knocking him to the ground. Sam doesn't see the other guard and he tackles Sam/Chel to the ground. Miguel jumps on top of the guard and starts beating him. The officer pulls out a dagger.) Sam: Look out! Miguel: huh? (Sam knocks the dagger out of the officers' hand while Miguel knocks his out with Sam's piece of wood.) Sam: We better get out of here before anymore come.  
  
Scene 7 (Sam and Miguel begin walking back to Tulio and Miguel's house. Miguel suddenly stops and turns to Sam) Miguel: Thanks Chel I'm not sure how you could see in there but it was amazing. Sam: It was nothing Miguel just luck. Miguel: I still want to thank you if it wasn't for you coming back for me I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. (Miguel hugs Sam and Sam hugs back: Sam Leaps)  
  
Scene 1 (1920's Underwater in a Submarine Sam looks around him and he sees the Crew in ecstatic firing missiles at will. A large Guy in an officers' uniform yells to Sam)  
  
Rourke: Thatch get to the Escape pod now! Sam: Oh Boy.  
  
The End 


End file.
